Aftermath
by Nearly Perfect
Summary: An assignment for school, a short Johnny Tremain Sequel, read and review
1. Catching up and rival hearts

Hancock's warf no longer had the life it once had. The houses and shops lingered with lost vitality and the people were filled with lassitude and carelessness for their once significant errands. The large vessels now stood silent and motionless to the dock, avoiding the now treacherous waters. The gulls were silenced, everything was different from the last time I looked out of the Lapham's attic window.  
  
Of course the once busy clock working household was left derelict now. With Cilla still but safe and the Lytes, and Dorcas and Madge married off. Though Madge was almost always in fits, since Sergeant Gale's recovery. He was found under a willow tree, wounded in the abdomen. He was found just as the sun was breaking, as I hear it, it sounded picturesque, but I don't know. Even Isannah as stiffly as she's become is partly missed from London. Well, it's not so much that I miss her, but the familiarity she provides., I'd do anything to get that back. Mrs. Lapham went off with Mr.Tweedie to start his own silver smithing shop. It was easier for them because the British guard was more preoccupied lately.  
  
Not even my crippled hand could be used as an anchor to past cognition. Dr. Warren operated the week of Rab's death. It hurt of course, but I was so numb of everything then that it just didn't matter. However it didn't go as successful as thought. After he cut my hand, it felt weaker than ever. He said it was something to do with fused tissue or something or other. It didn't matter what was to be expected, only if I could just hold Rab's gun. It's been good work for it staying at the stable tending the horses. What startled me the most was that I wasn't even angry with Dr. Warren for the surgery going otherwise than his words. Perhaps Cilla was right, I am turning into a gentleman.  
  
The quiet floorboard scratches from a scurrying mouse alerted me. My senses have been heightened lately. I would have been so well in war! No matter, I'll be there, in time, just time. Cilla would have fits though, ever since Rab died she's been in frights that something will happen to somebody else in the war, that's why she's so caring to Sergeant Gale. I retrieved my discarded jacket from the dirty unswept floor and left my reminiscing for another day.  
  
I shivered outside, an unusually chilly day for early June. My footsteps echoed softly as I made my way to the Lyte's Mansion. Cilla Mrs. Bessie have been getting on fine. I twirled my thumb in my pocket. It made slow, steady circles, a slow but good recover in just a few months time. The door was open and I let myself n when I heard loud laughing from the parlor room. I approached the entrance and saw Mrs. Bessie serving tea and Cilla in tears of mirth. Curious to the source of entertainment, I stepped in. In full view I saw Cilla was not alone on the couch, but had an escort. I stopped dead in the doorway and just sort of froze there until Mrs. Bessie noticed me.  
  
"Oh Johnny," she said regaining her composure," This is Heath Church, you know, Dr. Church's nephew." He stood to his full height and saw he was almost the same size as Rab, but he looked not older than seventeen.  
  
"Hello." He smiled and reached out his hand, I took it hesitantly.  
  
"Hi." I said to him shortly. His shoulders were broad, broader than mine and his voice and pitch deeper, too. He had almost lavender eyes. A queer mix of tinted blues. Cilla's eyes seemed to sparkle when she looked at him. I wasn't envious of their aquaintenship of course. Cilla and I have never talked of such ideas since the day she gave me the green apple. Still, the boy looked like a Silsbee!  
  
"Heath darling, this is The Johnny Tremain." Mrs. Bessie introduced. We simply nodded and he sat back down.  
  
"Listen," I turned to Cilla,"I'm going to check on Sergeant Gale, do you want to come?"  
  
"Not right now, Johnny. Heath has the funniest story that-"  
  
"Alright then." I cut her off. It was vulgar, I know, but I was deflected."See you Cilla, good day Mrs. Bessie." I purposely disregarded Heath before walking out. 


	2. Falling outs and convulsions

I didn't feel the cold so much when I stepped outside this time. 'Heath Church' that is quite an odd name isn't it? Really, I don't hold an offense towards him, it's just he's, new.   
  
"Johnny!" I heard running steps behind me and Cilla's voice call. I stopped and turned to meet her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I-just-wanted-to, to-" She was having a moment to catch her breath, when she did and straightened, I wished she hadn't. She looked madder than the British did and Concord. "I just wanted you to know that you're behavior in there was completely uncalled for and embarrassing on Mrs. Bessie and my own part. " She said, probably indignant. I sighed, I know I didn't have a reason and Cilla looked absolutely flustered.  
  
"Listen, Cilla, I'm s-"   
  
"No I won't listen, Heath, Heath means a lot to me." She bend her head down for a moment but I could still see the small pink on her cheeks, "and I want you to be kind to him."  
  
"Cilla, " I said keeping my voice steady and calm," how long have you known him?" He was important to her? When did they talk before this afternoon?  
  
"He arrived last week, you haven't noticed because you were busy at the stables and preoccupied with the redcoats." She said nettled.  
"So please don't be in alarm if I do not speak to you for a while, good day Mr.Tremain." She turned her heal and stormed off. I lingered for a moment wondering if I should go after her, but thought better of it. I'll let her placate. She always does with time.   
  
I continued to see Sergeant Gale and the washwoman let me in. Madge was hovering her large form over his skinny mass lying on the couch.   
  
It was a serious injury as it was found. My first impression of him as that he was very strong(he was holding Madge on his lap after all) and he is, physically. However his immune system isn't working with the bacteria that entered his body with the bullet. Dr. Warren says he'll get better though.  
  
"Hello Sergeant, how are you today?" I asked with my spirits lightened by his sickly form.  
  
"Good." He answered pale faced.  
  
"I'll get you more soup." Madge made to stand but was held back.  
  
"Dear if I eat another bit I'll burst." He chuckled weakly.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, but I told you not to get into that war, a dreadful affair, all of it."  
  
"Yes, yes I know, I'm foolish. Maybe I'll take that soup after all?"  
  
"Coming up, dear." She hurried off the kitchen.  
  
"She gets carried away," He smiled at me,"but I only her more for it."  
  
"So you are well then?" I said abruptly serious. I probably shouldn't have broken the mood so sudden but I still was a bit focused on Cilla.   
  
"I feel quite-" He started coughing, harder and harder until he was jerking violently as he lay.  
  
"Ser-sergeant Gale?" Sergeant Gale? Sergeant Gale!" I shook him but his body still remained limp  
  
"What is it? What-oh dear!" Madge ran to him but her cries and shakes were also to no avail.  
  
"I'll get Dr. Warren." I said and before I knew anything else I was running down the street, than I remember he's still reporting for the patriots. I'd have to get Dr. Church, with his nephew..it wasn't the time for that. He was standing at the water pump in town.  
  
"Dr. Church, coughing, jerking, eyes-closed..." I had just run a good way across town. I had to talk him into helping a former redcoat however, but he still agreed. All I was to do is tell him where to go and he was there. I didn't catch my breath in time to follow him, so I stayed ant took a drink from the pump. I walked to the Lapham's, no matter how long away Hancock's warf was. 


	3. A red's words

As I stood looking out the window, my same position I was in only hours before. I had stored Rab's musket- with all it's meaning-away there. People told me it was better at the Lytes, but I knew it would be safe there, not only is it oblivious to the British and Tories, but I can feel that it'll be safe. I went over to the floorboard I pried loose and used as a small arsenal, and retrieved Rab's gun, just to his fixings. I've never tried to hold it before, for the fear that I couldn't. As it lay in my hands, the urge to do so was never so overbearing. So slowly, ever slowly, my hand creeps nearer to the trigger hold. I watched my scarred thumb flex further than ever before as my hand grabs hold and wraps around the small lever like the mist on the early morning battle fields. Just a bit further, is all I think, just try a little and save the rest for another time, but as I soon find, there's nothing left to save. My hands hold the musket strong and firm, controlled and proper. This was it, my revelation of war. I remove the gun from my hold by force after moments of basking in it. I quickly return it to it's hiding place and leave the house. I was to wait, it didn't feel of proper timing yet, I must check on Sergeant Gale, so not today. Not so much today, but tomorrow holds a tale that is yet to be told.  
  
Sergeant Gale's spasm was a default nerve, as Dr.Church is formed me later that night. He was weaker but he still had a good life ahead of him. I didn't speak with Cilla for three days, though I did see her about town with her beau, and to my admitted dismay, he did seem true to fancy her. It wasn't until I saw her at the watering pump one day did I have words with her.   
  
"Hello, Johnny." She said softly as I was passing.  
  
"Er...hello, Cilla. How-how are you?" Ridiculous, I knew this girl for five years and I talked to her ambiguously.  
  
"Oh I'm very well." She paused for a moment, then started up in a hurry. "I'm terribly sorry for that day Johnny. I was harsh, I know, but you were rude to Heath, I won't repeal that, but he told me you apologized and I'd like to be friends, Johnny, I really would."  
  
"So would I Cilla, and as far as Heath is mattered," I swallowed, I could do this."I know you fancy him Cilla, and he certainly has taken to you, I know you will go nicely together. I hope you well, I really do." I smiled and Cilla, she nodded and didn't deny anything of her mentioned affection.  
  
"So," she said after a moment's silence,"friends?" She held out her hand to me. Friends, now and forever, not the same sound to it but, always Cilla, always.  
  
"Friends" I took her hand, she held it with both of hers before walking off. I had to place to go, just walking, on a day, a day, I think the day. My pace quickened as I suddenly had a place to go.  
  
"Sergeant Gale?" I knocked on his quarters door softly and listened intently.  
  
"Come in." came his weak beckon. "Ah, good day, Johnny." His face was colored, but his voice still husky.  
  
"Hello, I don't mean to bother you but, I need advice and only your consent will do." I said in a bit of a rush of seriousness.  
  
"Very well, what is it? It sounds serious." He sat up a bit but thought better of it to lay down.  
  
"Sergeant Gale, why did you decide to fight in the war?" I thought he would be surprised but he only smiled.  
  
"Because I wanted to defend my country and show my pride for it to everybody. If you feel the same..." He hinted he knew my intentions."I won't deny that I still feel strongly to Britain, but if you feel the same to your country, I encourage you to follow that passion." His pale face glowed with pride towards his country and I like to think, a bit to me.  
  
"Thank you, Sergeant Gale, you've been more than helpful." I stood and nodded before making my way to the door.  
  
"Johnny," he called me back. I turned to see him."Good luck." I smiled and left him with Madge cooing him and fluffing his pillows. I went straight to the lively Paul Revere after I left the couple.  
  
"Johnny, " He said to me as we sat at his small kitchen table," are you sure about what you are saying?"   
  
I looked at him and blinked a few times as I looked to the floor. Then after a moment's time passed I looked him in the eye. My voice said,"absolutely" but my eyes said a world more. We duly nodded and that was all. 


	4. Battle of Bunker Hill

It wasn't a week after that day had I been stopped by the sound of Dove's voice in the stable. He was talking to somebody standing in the doorway of the barn and his converser sounded awfully familiar.  
  
"So the British are to seize the hills?"  
  
"That's right, they say they're too vulnerable if not."  
  
"When are they to do it?"  
  
"The seventeenth."  
  
"Oh, this will be a lead to British then."  
  
"Surely it will, well I'll be off. Good day, Dove."  
  
"Good day, Dusty."   
  
Dusty! When did he come back to Boston! Well I knew the Laphams would turn to Tories so I suppose Dusty would as well. That wasn't the point at hand, though. I ran as fast as my legs would carry to Paul Revere, caught him just as he was riding out.  
  
"That means Bunker or Breed hill, excellent job done, Johnny. I'll get a group up there before the reds. Johnny, " he looked at me seriously,"are you prepared to go?"  
  
"I'm ready to fight any time, sir. I'm a soldier after all." He rode off and I awaited further instruction I knew I'd receive later.  
  
The following night they had a ready army waiting. I retrieved Rab's gun(still not quite ready to call it my own yet) from the Lapham's for it's first show. I sighed, I wonder if I should talk to Cilla first hand. She would be terrified if I were to go confront her about it. I know she'd make a scene. So I left her a letter, a long letter, five pages. I don't think it should be so long, it's not like I was telling her I was never coming back. I told my mother I'd be something, and now I felt I was. With a last look at the warf, I headed out to my battle.   
  
It was hard seeing in front of my own two feet, but I kept moving. We were instructed to position on Bunker Hill, but Breed is closer to the harbor and has better position to it. So we stopped, and we waited. I didn't close my eyes once that night, no way could I sleep. Neither could the boy next to me, Devin I think his name was, he kept muttering, "I'm going to die, I'm going to die."   
  
"Hey," I called over to him, he jumped." You keep talking like that and you just might. Just calm down, things are going to come out right." He nodded and inhaled and was silent the rest of the night.  
  
Dawn came, and so did the British. I saw the deathly wicked dyes staring at me, all in rows, but this time I rivaled them with my own. I placed my hand on the trigger, firm and proper as before, and with Rab in my thoughts, I took his first shot, the shot he never got a chance to make. It went on for a couple hours after that, rush of bullets and cannons and orders. The air smelled of blood. I saw Devin, standing as one of the strongest fighters, I like to think I helped him last night.  
  
"Don't fire until you see the whites of their eyes!" It was called, the British had ammunition manifold ours, we needed to conserve and I had one shot left. I strengthened my grip, I hadn't let go yet. I stood, picturing Rab standing next to me, I had aim, I had a finger on the trigger...but not before a redcoat had. 


	5. The Last Breath

I don't know how much time passed before I felt a numbness spread from my chest as I hit the ground, my present position. A bit ironic really, Rab went down without one shot taken, and myself down with one shot left. IT sort of finishes it off. At least now I know that the letter I left for Cilla was appropriately long. I don't regret my decision as my vision starts to grey. I know Rab didn't, and if Sergeant Gale lives or dies he never will either. I'm not sure why I'm so calm of everything, not so much about me, but what's going to happen. What's going to happen to America and everybody? I put my own business to rest, and I think those things are going to work out, too. As my breath grows short I'm comforted that I know things will work out fitting. This will all be worth it, in the aftermath.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
How was it? I didn't get it back yet so I don't know my grade but...review and tell me what you think please 


	6. The Grade

I know no one cares but I'm bored so...  
  
I got a 98 on this assignment, I wonder what I did wrong... 


	7. Notes From the Basement

I must say, I consider my fanfics to be my **_MUCH _**weaker points in writing

I wrote this...two years ago

I do not reread it

I am not a masochist

I am so...blown away/stupefied/immensely flattered to hear people-strangers, no less-say that I have "talent"

It's amazing really

I've been meaning to start an Hp fanfic, the _only_ type I ever read

I just hope my HTML format will be working...**::grr::**

Yes, well, what else was I going to ramble about? Oh yes...

I am so **GRATEFUL** for the concise and critical reviews. As much as I love and depend on my account at fictionpress, there is simply too much rarity in constructive criticism...It's appreciated so much. (Special thanks to LJL, Maffer and SilverRainbow223)

And in the same way I become near giddy when I read such things as:

_"WHY DID YOU KILL JOHNNY!?WHY!?"_

_"...Even a true Johnny lover like me enjoys this greatly."_

"_Wow, this was a lovely story and continuation of Johnny Tremain..."_

**::claps hands:: hehe, yay!**

Thank you Emma and pluffiefriend, Theadacia and Yugi Mutou, not forgetting Starbrow. It's wonderful to get a mix of both-for lack of a better word-praise and critique.

**::sigh::**

Wow, by the way I'm talking, I almost have fans...

**::sigh again::**

Stick with me, there's a road ahead,

**Megan**

"_I'm not bad...I'm just drawn that way."_


End file.
